A Loner's Tragedy
by Purpose
Summary: Sinedd has lost the Smog during the Quarter-Finals and possibly a future in football. With nothing left in his life, Sinedd resorts to suicide and Tia is the only one with any chance to stop him as she reveals her feelings for him. Sinedd x Tia, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Galactik Football or anything afflicted with Galactik Football

**Pairings: **Sinedd x Tia

**Genre: **Romantic, Angst, Tragedy and Drama

**Interesting fact:** The original reason I wrote this one-shot is to convey the emotions I often have using Sinedd. There is a bit or several bits that convey the emotions and opinions that I often have about life.

**Note: **Yes, I do like Sinedd x Tia, SineddTia, Sia, Tinedd or whatever you want to call it so I'll write more Sinedd x Tia stories XD

A Loner's Tragedy

The Shadows were lost. They felt lost. Not in the sense that they didn't know where they were because they clearly knew where they were. At Genesis Stadium, playing the Quarter-finals against the Pirates and also winning, 2-0. They felt lost to the Galaxy. Their Smog, their power, their flux, gone. Destroyed. Sinedd looked up to the roof of Genesis Stadium helplessly like a lost puppy in a crowd of strangers. _"What the hell is going on?!"_ thought Sinedd. Sinedd's foot was injured badly and he was relying heavily on the Smog to help him play. Without the Smog, Sinedd was helpless and unable to carry on. His teammates were suffering almost as badly. The Pirates took advantage and charged up the field. "Do something Sinedd!" cried Artegor through his coughs. "I can't! The Smog…it's been destroyed!" replied Sinedd as he clutched his head. Without the Smog, the Shadows tactics and formations crumbled and it also seemed to affect their ability to play.

* * *

Stevens had the ball and stormed into the penalty box. A Shadows defender attempted to tackle Stevens but was easily evaded. With his right foot, the Pirate shot the ball fiercely into the corner of the net and the goalkeeper let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

"_My Smog. Gone forever. This…this can't b-be…" _whispered Artegor as he collapsed to the ground. He struggled to bring himself back up as he coughed violently.

* * *

Sinedd collapsed to the ground similarly to Artegor and struggled to breathe. _"What's happening to me?" _thought Sinedd. He could feel his health deteriorating. Everything was slowly turning dark and hazy. "Sinedd!! Get back…back up!" ordered Artegor as he wheezed. Artegor's words did not seem to reach Sinedd as he fainted. Even the huge noise of the crowds could not reach the young striker. The Smog looked as though it was leaving Sinedd physically. The Shadows and the Pirates crowded around Sinedd as they checked to see what was happening. Though the other Shadows players also lost the Smog and was suffering too, Sinedd was already suffering slowly from the Smog's effects before the match like Aarch was years ago.

_Hours later after the match……_

Sinedd opened his eyes and could see a shining light which made him squint slightly. Sinedd's vision was still a bit hazy though his breathing was normal. He felt rather groggy and weak. "He's regaining consciousness" said a voice. Sinedd turned his head to see a medical robot checking his status. "How are you feeling at the moment?" asked the robot. Sinedd didn't answer. Partly because of the grogginess but Sinedd also didn't want to say anything. Visions of the match kept running in his mind and Sinedd knew what was going to happen. Without the Smog, the future of the Shadows team was in doubt and Sinedd couldn't go back to his old team which meant Sinedd possibly no longer had a future in football. Football was the only thing Sinedd had. No family, no friends, no other purpose, football was what filled the void in Sinedd's life. Without football, Sinedd would be empty like he was now. Therefore, he was clearly in no mood to talk.

"The anaesthetic should be wearing off completely within half an hour. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call" said the medical robot before leaving the room. As Sinedd became more and more awake, Sinedd realised that he was in hospital. He could see the dull four walls around him, he could hear the beeping of the machines and he could smell the disinfectant. "...If I'm here and its hours after the match, what happened during the match?" Sinedd asked himself. He reached for the remote with his trembling and rather numb hands and turned on the TV to found himself fearing the result.

* * *

"This is Arcadia News, news that spans the Galaxy."

"Good evening viewers. I'm Nork Agnet and with me is Callie Mystic." introduced Nork. "Thank you Nork. In today's news, the Shadows lost to the Pirates 2-7 in the Galactik Football Cup Quarter-finals after an apparent flux explosion on the Shadows Archipelagos" said Callie. _"A flux explosion?!" _thought Sinedd as a look of surprise appeared on his face. "Sonny Blackbones is wanted in connection to the flux explosion. As a result, the Pirates are disqualified and with word that Artegor's Shadows have declined to take their place, the winners of the Xenons vs. Cyclops match will advance to the finals automatically. Nork, what is the current news on the status of Artegor Nexus and the Shadows star-player, Sinedd?" asked Callie. "Well Callie, Sinedd collapsed during the match around about the time of the flux explosion. Due to Sinedd not originating from the Shadows Archipelagos, Sinedd was already suffering from some effects much like Aarch did years ago during his time with the Shadows. He was also diagnosed with a foot injury which was why he was walking with a limp at the start of the match. Doctors say that he is in stable condition. As for Artegor Nexus…" Sinedd turned off the TV and what he feared finally came to reality. The Shadows lost 2-7 and without the Smog, there was no point advancing to the Semi-finals. There was possibly no future for the Shadows team and without the Shadows; Sinedd was no longer able to play football for the GFC. "What future is there for me without football? What do I have without football? Nothing…Nothing!!" said Sinedd as he threw the remote at the wall in a fit of rage. Sinedd clenched his fists and waited until the anaesthetic would wear off where he was going to make a decision.

Half an hour later, Sinedd was no longer under the effects of the anaesthetic; his foot injury healed up a bit and besides the foot injury, Sinedd was in good condition, physically. Mentally, that was not the case. Sinedd sunk into a depression deeper then ever and felt suicidal. Without anything left in this life, Sinedd was going to resort to suicide. "Who is going to miss me if I die anyway? My friends? I don't have any real friends. Artegor? Hmph, like he'd care if I died. My parents? I might see them in the afterlife _when_ I die." thought Sinedd and the now former Shadows player stood up, being careful with his foot injury. Sinedd limped over to the metal wardrobe and got out of this dreadful white hospital gown that he was put in. Sinedd got dressed and was wearing a black leather jacket with the Shadows logo emblazoned on the back, a white undershirt, black jeans and trainers that were black and white. Taking one last look at his room, he didn't bother to write a suicide note so he left. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Sinedd rushed to an elevator as quick as he could without attracting any attention. To his relief, the elevator didn't take long to arrive on his floor so he walked in and pushed a button that would take him to the top floor. Sinedd let out a sigh and glanced around. To his surprise, Sinedd's rival, D'Jok, was in the elevator too with a look of unhappiness. Before the red-haired Snow Kid could recognise him, Sinedd hid his face and it helped that D'Jok was distracted by something else. D'Jok got off six floors later and before the elevator doors closed, he turned around saw his rival who seemed depressed which made a change from the usual smirk that D'Jok was used to seeing. "Sinedd?!" said D'Jok and the doors closed before anything more could be said. _"What was that about? I heard he was in hospital but I didn't expect to see him in the elevator. Speaking of which, why was he heading for the top floor?" _thought D'Jok and a feeling entered his mind. The feeling where something felt wrong. The young captain carried on to where he was going and would maybe tell someone later if he had the chance.

"Soon, everything will be over. I'll leave this repulsive life and I'll be sent to the afterlife. The afterlife will be a better place. Maybe I'll meet my parents there…" said Sinedd and he turned around to take a look at the view of Genesis. In his eyes, he was taking a look at the world that he was leaving behind. "Heh. I'm not even at the roof yet and I already feel emotional…" said Sinedd with a smirk as a tear or two dropped down his eyes. The elevator stopped at the top floor which people rarely went to as it wasn't used for anything more besides storage. Cleaning droids were often there but Sinedd didn't see much point of cleaning the top floor as it never seemed to be _that _dirty. Sinedd stepped out of the elevator and looked for the stairs that would lead him to the rooftop. While looking, Sinedd felt something bump into him. "Hey! Watch it human! No manners these days…." said a cleaning droid. "You bumped into me, you rusty piece of junk." replied Sinedd as he tapped the droid. "Rusty pile of junk? I'll have you know that I am a TechnoCleaner Mar-Mark V" said the cleaning droid, stuttering because of some technical problem. "I don't have time for this." said Sinedd, ending the 'conversation' and opening the door that led to the stairs. Looking up, the stairs leading to the rooftop would take a while.

* * *

D'Jok entered one of the wards, clutching a bouquet of rare Akilian flowers. He approached the receptionist. "Excuse me, which room is Ahito in?" asked D'Jok. The receptionist did some typing. "Ahito is in room 605." replied the receptionist. D'Jok found room 605 and came in. Ahito was lying asleep on his bed with machines maintaining his breathing and his heart rate. _"Ahito…"_ whispered D'Jok. D'Jok was torn up about Ahito's condition. Though it wasn't too life-threatening, the Snow Kids were still worried about him and were wishing for Ahito's recovery. "Ahito. Please get well soon." said D'Jok as he placed the flowers in a vase. "D'Jok?" asked a voice. But it wasn't Ahito. The captain turned around and saw Tia sitting on an old wooden chair. "Tia? What are you doing here?" asked D'Jok as he sat down beside Tia. "I was here with Mei, Yuki and Thran earlier. I must've fell asleep." replied Tia, stretching her arms. "How is he?" asked D'Jok. "The doctors say he has to stay in hospital for a few days. They also say that he is recovering well." replied Tia. D'Jok just nodded as he kept thinking about why Sinedd was going to the top floor. "D'Jok? What's wrong?" asked Tia. "It's…nothing." dismissed D'Jok. "D'Jok. Tell me." said Tia sternly. "It's just…Sinedd. I saw him in the elevator on the way up." replied D'Jok. "Sinedd? What happened in the elevator?" asked Tia. "Nothing. I just realised that Sinedd was in the elevator when I walked out. The thing that troubles me is that he was heading for the top floor. On the top floor, there are just things that are in storage and a staircase leading to the roof. It just bothers me for some reason." said D'Jok. Tia thought about the events of the Shadows vs. Pirates match and put two and two together which made her realise the possible reason why Sinedd was going to the top floor while D'Jok seemed oblivious. "D'Jok, I should get going." said Tia quickly, grabbing her jacket. "Ok. I'll stay here with Ahito for a bit." replied D'Jok as he stared out the window, unaware about Sinedd and was thinking about Ahito. He knows it isn't life-threatening but 'What if?' D'Jok kept wandering. What if it becomes life-threatening? "Tia…" began D'Jok as he turned away from the window. She was gone. She seemed to be in a rush when he mentioned Sinedd. "Tia?" said D'Jok.

* * *

"_I really hope Sinedd isn't going to do what I think he is….I don't even know why I care but I just do…I never hated him that much like everyone else did…"_ thought Tia as he frantically pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator came and Tia pushed the button for the top floor several times. "Come on, come on!" said Tia as the elevator seemed to be going too slow, in her opinion anyway. The elevator reached the top floor and Tia looked around frantically for Sinedd. Suddenly, something bumped into her. "Not again! Damn humans, no manners these days." said a robotic voice. "Have you seen a black-haired teenager with a slight limp on this floor?" asked Tia. "Yes, I h-have come to think of it. A black-haired teenager with a slight limp and no manners, just like you." said the cleaning droid. "Where did he go?" asked Tia as she tapped the droid. "Stop that! I've had enough of humans tapping me like a door. Anyway, h-he walked through that door." replied the droid, pointing to the door that had 'Rooftop' on it. Tia opened the door and rushed up the flights of stairs.

* * *

"These damn stairs……" grumbled Sinedd as he was behind one side of the door. "I guess there's no going back now." commented Sinedd as he peered down the flights of stairs. He attempted to open the rusty door and found it to be locked. Using his foot that wasn't injured, he kicked the door open with a few attempts. Sinedd felt the man-made air of Genesis blowing lightly against his face and took his first steps onto the rooftop. Sinedd looked with awe as he looked at Genesis from this height and stepped closer to the edge. Sinedd stretched his arms and looked up as his expression of awe soon changed. "Are you happy now?! Are you happy that you took everything away from me? My parents, I didn't even get to be with them for five minutes and you took them away because of some stupid war! Everything I gained, every little thing that I had, you took it away from me!" shouted Sinedd, shouting at apparently nothing. Little did Sinedd know Tia had reached the door and could see and hear Sinedd. "I have nothing now! Football was all I had and you….and you took it away from me. This cruel world….This world where people at the top have everything and people at the bottom are kicked around. This world where racism, hate and unfairness exist, I hate it. Without football, I feel empty and dead inside…." sighed Sinedd as he prepared to jump. "I'll finally be with you both…." said Sinedd and before he jumped, a voice stopped him. "Stop!" shouted Tia and the suicidal teen turned around.

"Tia? Leave me alone. Whatever it is you want, just leave." said Sinedd as tears fell down his smooth face. Tia was also in tears as Sinedd's 'soliloquy' touched Tia deeply. _"Sinedd…." _whispered Tia as she bit her lip and walked over to Sinedd. "Just…leave." said Sinedd. "I won't. You can't do this, you can't jump." said Tia. "I can. I will. There's nothing left for me in this life." replied Sinedd. _"Please don't." _whispered Tia as she placed her arms around Sinedd. Sinedd was left stunned and confused. "I don't understand why you're doing this. I thought you and your teammates couldn't care less about me and-" said Sinedd before he was interrupted by something. _"I…I love you."_ whispered Tia and Sinedd's heart was struck by those three words. Never in his life were those sweet words said to him. _"I always have…ever since we met. I loved Rocket too but…you are the one I love deeply…I never said anything because I was with Rocket and I was too shy but now…now you know…" _whispered Tia and she moved her pure, sinless face closer to Sinedd's. Sinedd was still shocked and went red slightly. Their faces were close enough that they could feel each others breath. _"Don't be shy…" _whispered Tia before their lips met. They pressed each other's lips gently and there was nothing lustful about it. It was a sweet and innocent kiss which soon shifted into a passionate and romantic one. Their tongues were delicately dancing together and Tia moved her arms to wrap them around Sinedd's neck. By then, whatever doubt Sinedd had about Tia's love for him soon disappeared.

After a long embrace, they realised their lips from the others and released their arms. "I'll help you, Sinedd. Suicide isn't the answer. We'll make a go of it, together. After all, you _are _a good kisser." said Tia as she playfully punched Sinedd's arm. Tia walked over to the door and had her back turned. "Sinedd, let's go." said Tia, waiting for him. Sinedd looked over to the lights of Genesis once again before deciding what to do.

_The end…_

* * *

What happens at this point is entirely your choice. Does Sinedd decide not to jump and decide to live his life with Tia? Or does Sinedd decide that he can no longer be saved and jump? This is a one-shot and it's going to stay that way. I think it's better if you choose your own ending. Besides, I only wrote this because of a 'spur of the moment' type of thing and I'm more focused on 'The Angel and The Shadow' and my upcoming story featuring my OC character, Nemanja.


End file.
